The Exchange a mixed tale of OC and OTH
by Julez Bacon
Summary: It all begins with an Exchange trip to Newport school for Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke....Be nice it is my first story and i dont know when to put chapters and so on so be nice... the couples are obvious... Naley and Brucas
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, I have some good news" The principal of Tree Hill's voice rang through the PA system "I have chosen four students to do an exchange with a school in Orange County, I believe it is called Harbor School. The following people are: Nathan Scott, Haley James, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Lucas all looked up at the same time. "Sir, Could I go to the washroom with Brooke since she has to go." Haley smiled sweetly. "Yes go ahead class is over in ten minutes anyways so you, Ms. Davis and the two Scott brothers can leave." Mr. Ditcher the History teacher droned. The gang got up and the moment they got out of the class room it began. "Oh My God!" Brooke exclaimed, Lucas had to hold her down or she would of started to jump up and down "Isn't Orange County like where the super rich people live?" Brooke kept babbling. "Brooke calm down! Awww I feel sorry for Peyton but I think she is visiting her Dad for like two months so I think this won't bother her that much…" Lucas wondered. Brooke elbowed him in the gut "Lucas Scott why are you always thinking about Peyton!" Brooke stammered. "Brooke I love you but Peyton is my friend, don't worry I will always be your boyfriend." Lucas reassured her and squeezed her tight. "So now that was figured out we can talk about the fact that we are going to Orange County and from research I know that that school is in New Port which is like the really rich area!" Haley exclaimed. "Calm down Tutor Girl." Brooke joked.

"What did you bring?" It had been two weeks and Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan were boarding the airplane that was going to bring them to New Port. "I brought all my expensive stuff." Brooke joked as she took a seat next to Lucas and turn around to face Haley who was sitting beside Nathan. "I knew you would Brooke you are trying to impress everyone!" Haley joked but before Brooke could retaliate, the captain's voice could be heard through the speakers _"Please fasten your seat belts and Prepare for your flight to New Port, The movie that is playing is Cinderella Story."_ Brooke looked at Lucas and said "Guess what Boyfriend… That is the movie that the guy looks just like you but hotter." Brooke joked. Lucas pretended to be hurt so that Brooke gave him a quick kiss on the lips "mmm I love you Brooke." Lucas murmured and pulled Brooke closer as the plane began to move.

"_Thank you for flying American Airlines, I hope you enjoyed the flight…." _Brooke awoke to the sound of the Pilot, she looked up and noticed that Lucas was asleep so since the plane was stopped she un did her seat belt and slid onto his lap "Ohh Boy friend wake up." And she planted wet kisses along the side of his jaw up to his ear. "Mmm…" Lucas muttered and pulled Brooke in. "tisk tisk…" Broke placed her hands on his shirt and pushed off and stood up. "Nathan and Haley are waiting for us… We can continue later." Brooke flashed her famous grin which made Lucas melt and finally stand up. He stretched his arms then picked up his and Brooke's carry on Luggage. "Lets go my Lady." He joked as Brooke walked down the isle and out of the plane.

"How are we supposed to find our Exchange People?" Brooke wondered and it was quickly answered. "Hi. I am Ms. Cooper, I believe that you are from Tree Hill High…" the lady who the voice was coming from look quite young for her age and her clothing attire seemed to show that she was a parent who wanted to fit in. " You can call me Julie and this is my Husband and Daughter James and Marissa." The lady called Julie pointed at her husband who looked pretty hot for a dad in Brooke's opinion and at her daughter who was really skinny and really pretty. "Forget about her she can be a big bitch sometimes but she is cool at other times and my Dad is really cool… I think that we are taking care of two of you… two girls… where is the other one?" Marissa asked but before Brooke could answer the Dad said "Please call me Jimmy!" Brooke didn't need to reply because Haley ran over to Brooke "Are this the people we are staying with?" she questioned "Yup." as the introductions happened again Nathan and Lucas were trying to find there Exchange partners.

"Hey." A voice came up from behind Lucas, he turned and saw a man in his forties with black hair and bushy eyebrows he seemed like a surfer "I am Mr. Cohen are you Lucas or Nathan Scott the exchange students?" he questioned Lucas. "Yea…I am Lucas…" Lucas Muttered and beckoned for Nathan to come over. "Call me Sandy… You must be Nathan…" Sandy said. "Yup…" Nathan said "These are my Boys: Seth and Ryan." Two boys who looked Nathan's age walked up one had dark brown curly hair and the other has Sandy/Dirty Blonde hair that was shortish and spiked. "Hey I am Ryan." The blonde one said "and this is Seth." He pointed to brown headed boy, He waved at Nathan and Lucas. "Could you excuse me for a second?" Nathan asked, he really wanted to say bye to Haley. "Kay." Sandy said and Nathan and Lucas walked over to the girls who were in an animated conversation with Marissa about her best friend Summer. "Hey, I am Nathan and this is Lucas." Nathan introduced himself to Marissa, "Hey, I was just talking to your girlfriends about my friend Summer who lives right near me." Marissa said cheerfully. "Girls hurry up I am going to be late for Yogalati's and you know how those ladies talk." Julie Cooper whined. "Yogalati's?" Nathan questioned "Yea, its sort of a mix between Yoga and Palliates, she goes to it with all the Newport women," Marissa answered and turned to Haley and Brooke "We better go before she gets angry, but Nathan and Lucas we can meet you later on at the Pier, Seth and Ryan will show you where it is and I will bring Summer along so that you can meet her." Nathan hugged Haley tight and gave her a quick kiss as Lucas kissed Brooke and muttered "When can we finish what started on the plane?" Brooke smiled and responded "You'll have to wait Boyfriend." And gave him a quick kiss then ran and caught up to Haley, Marissa and Julie who were putting the baggage in the trunk of a very expensive red Mustang.

" Boys if you are ready to go then we better get home because I believe that Kirsten is missing Yogalati's to make you guys breakfast." Sandy beckoned the boys over so Lucas and Nathan got their bags and stepped out side into the heat of the California Sun. "Sweet Ride." Lucas commented "Ha-ha you sound like Ryan when we first met him and when I was picking him up from Juvie in Chino," Sandy laughed, but the looks of confusion made him elaborate on what he was saying "You see Ryan is not my actual son his mom can't take care of him so he lives with us, he is as close to a son to me as you can get." The look of understanding washed over Nathan and Lucas's face and they stepped into the Cohen's car and drove off. The drive took ten minutes and they came upon a gate and a guard "Cohen." Sandy said and flashed his ID, the gate opened into theirm neighborhood "Marissa lives right there and summer lives down the road." Seth then pointed to a very large and beautiful house in front of them "That is my house."

The boys met Kirsten the moment they entered the house and had an amazing breakfast that she and Rosa there maid prepared then the where shown to there rooms and unpacked their belongings. Nathan walked through the door that lead into Lucas's room and sat on his bed as Lucas finished unpacking his clothes even though Rosa said she would. " Oh so you brought the pink boxers." Nathan joked as Lucas unpacked the boxers. "Yea! Duh it shows manliness." Lucas joked back and then he was done unpacking and got up. " Ummm I have Marissa number somewhere…." Nathan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and called the number. "Hey!" Marissa voice was heard "Meet me and people at the Pier in 10 minutes." Then she hung up. "Wow! I guess we are going to the 'Pier'.

Seth skateboarded as Lucas and Nathan walked. "Wow this is a really nice place, I think I can get use to living here." Nathan exclaimed, this was a lot due to the fact that Nathan's dad was the Mayor and they had a huge house. "O here is the Pier and there is Marissa and Summer." Seth said when Lucas looked up he saw Brooke, Haley, Marissa and a brown haired girl beside her who he figured was Summer, "so are you and that Summer chick dating?" Nathan asked, "Yea, but with her rage blackouts, her dislike of comics, especially Superman…." And he droned on "Cohen, are you boring the new people?" Summer came over, "Hey I am Summer, You are Lucas and Nathan right?" she continued, "yea I am Nathan call me Nate and this is Lucas my bro you can call him Luke." Nathan stated coolly. Summer snaked her arm around Seth as Haley walked over to Nathan and put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "As you probably noticed this is my Girl Friend Haley, Marissa probably said everything on the way over here." Nathan said to Summer. "Yea I got all the info about you guys and how Luke and Brooke and You and Haley are dating." She replied to Nathan. "Ryan and Marissa are dating and Seth and I are dating… though it has changed quite a lot." She continued and smiled. "How about you guys can come to "The Bait Shop" which is a Bar/Club/Hang-out placie thing in Newport?" Summer suggested

It was six 'o'clock and Nathan and Lucas were walking down the stairs towards the door awaiting Summer, Marissa, Haley and Brooke. Sandy Cohen and his wife Kirsten were happy to get the boys out of the house for the night 'Be safe, and smart.' Sandy said 'Dad, were going to the Bait Shop… come on' Seth moaned and walked to the front to get the door that just rang "Hey, wow you all look beautiful… NATE, LUKE, you ready?" Seth said and Nathan and Lucas came running along looking absolutely fabulous in their girlfriends' minds


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Thanks Polia for being the first person to help me and thank you everyone else for replying. I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Oh and also to point out, Nathan and Haley are NOT married at this moment.**

**Thanks**

**Julez xox **

**PS- Soo sorrrry for taking sooo long… I have been really busy with stuff.. try to get more people to review!!!... o and if you noticed I have doubled spaced it… tell me if you like it better…**

"Wow nice neighborhood. It is absolutely beautiful." Brooke said in awe.

"Well, I guess… O here we are this is the Bait Shop." Summer replied, she seemed pretty modest about the amount of money everyone seemed to have.

"Sweet, Hurry up everyone." Lucas seemed really excited so they hurried up and entered.

"Omg! It is so cool. Come on boyfriend dance with me." Brooke looked a Lucas and dragged him off to the dance floor.

"He is Whipped." Ryan laughed

"Just like you." Seth joked.

"You want to get a drink?" Marissa asked.

Nathan and everyone agreed so Marissa ordered some drinks from a bartender with blonde and purple hair. It seemed to Nathan and Lucas that Summer and Marissa knew everyone in Newport as they sat there an sipped on there drinks.

"Nate, you wanna dance with me Honey… Please?" Haley asked giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine." Nathan replied and Haley pulled him off onto the dance floor.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Haley whispered into Nathan's ear.

"It is pretty sweet, everything is so nice and expensive here." He replied.

A couple hours passed of fun and dancing then Seth decided to show them the rest of Newport so they left the Club.

"We can all go to the mall tomorrow and I will also show you some more things around Newport." Summer said.

"The Mall??!! Ummm welllll I don't really…" Lucas and Nathan stammered.

"We would all love to go." Haley said.

"Wont we Boyfriends." Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"Fine we will go." The boys knew it was a lost cause.

"I'll pick you guys up at 12:30ish, we will have lunch then go shopping… sound good?" Summer asked.

"Yeah sounds amazing." They all said, though Lucas and Nathan didn't sound that convincing. The boys went one way to get Seth's Car and the girls went the other way to get Marissa's car.

"That was so much fun… Ryan is quite the dancer Marissa." Brooke joked. "You're one lucky lady. I wonder if I can get Lucas to dance like that?" Brooke got an evil glint in her eye.

They all started to laugh "I dunno 'bout that Tigger." Haley said in between her giggles.

It was 11:00 when the girls woke up and they had to quickly get dressed for the trip to the mall. They were just walking down stairs after spending a good hour and a bit picking out clothes.

"12:25 they should be here soon." Summer says looking at her watch. **DING DONG. ** They ran to the door and opened it up.

"Hey!" the girls squealed and jumped into their boyfriends arms.

"You are here actually on time." Haley whispered into Nathan's ear.

"I would never be late for you." He whispered back.

"Come on love birds lets go." Brooke interrupted Haley's and Nathan's very 'intimate' moment by grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her to the car, "you have all day to spend with your boyfriend, lets at least get there first!"

Once they got in the car they noticed that people would have to double up so Ryan said he would drive and Marissa sat beside him. In the back the three other couples squished in.

"Haley, your squishing me!!!!" Nathan joked.

"Hey! That was mean, why can't you be like Seth or Ryan?" Haley shot back, pretending to be mad and elbowing Nathan in his chest.

"Wow Mr. Scott… you have been working out." Haley joked back to Nathan after her arm hit his hard abs.

"Really now… would you like a personal show of them?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"ENOUGH GUYS!!! It is like almost freakin' sex in the back seat! At least warn me before you start!" Lucas exclaimed "Like come on bro, I never do that with Brooke, at least we are subtle…"

Everyone laughed, even though Brooke and Lucas had only been in Newport for a few days Summer and Marissa had all ready caught them in awkward 'positions', they had been known at Tree Hill High to have 'done it' in a broom cupboard.

"Were here now. I was thinking maybe we like go to a movie then maybe have some food and then go to the mall?" Summer suggested.

They all a hopped out of the car and went to a nearby diner.

"I remember going here and Ryan you re-enacted the first time I met you but with a French fry!" Marissa exclaimed as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"I'll grab some fries and is Pepsi fine for everyone?" Seth suggested.

They all agreed and Seth jumped up and went over to the counter to order.

"So Marissa, How did you meet Ryan?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I think it would be the time at the end of the driveways of mine and his house… yes it was… so what happened is, well, Ryan was standing at the end of his driveway Brooding and-" but Marissa was cut of by Brooke again.

"Brooding?! OMG he is like my Luke? Luke, Broody, did you hear that? He broods like you! You guys can have brooding parties together!" Lucas just chuckled at how cute his girlfriend could be.

"Baby, I think you should allow Marissa to finish her story… you were the one that asked about it." Lucas replied and pulled Brooke over to him.

"O… yea… continue Marissa sorry…" Brooke pouted.

Marissa laughed and continued, "so as I was saying, he was standing at the end of the Cohen's drive way when I came down to meet Luke, he was my old boyfriend, we were going to some party or something I don't remember, but I saw Ryan and ask him for a cigarette and a light then we talked and he said he was their cousin and yea…"

Marissa snuggled closer to Ryan and he kissed the top of her head. Brooke smiled and then Seth returned with their orders. All content snuggled with their boyfriends the girls began to eat the fries and some more friendly chatter happened then they decided that they all wanted to go to a movie then to the mall.

"Wow, that was a good movie I love Channing Tatum!" Brooke said as they left the movie theater after watching Step Up.

"Thanks Baby I feel loved." Lucas replied back.

"Broody I never said I didn't love you, I was just saying that Channing Tatum is Hot…" Brooke winked at Lucas.

"How far is the mall from here?" Haley asked as they jumped back into the car.

"About 10 minutes don't worry it wont be closed." Ryan chuckled as they started to move.

10 minutes later when they had found a parking spot and checked the time figuring they had about one hour or so in the mall before it closed. The girls dragged their boyfriends into the mall and the next hour was spent trying on makeup and clothes and Lucas trying to seduce Brooke in a change room. Unknown to all was that the mall was being locked down for the night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**Hey I totally forgot about the Disclaimer stuff… Whoops well I guess everyone knows I don't own OTH, OC or any of the characters on them. I am enjoying writing this story but I want more reviews so if you can possible review more often it would be very nice…. It only takes a few more minutes so please review if you can and tell your friends about the story if they are OTH-OC fans.. THANX.. onto the chapter… ENJOY!!**

**Julez xox**

"Hey guys is it just me or does it seem really quiet in here?" Brooke announced to the group after many hours of shopping.

"Yea… it does seem quiet... Where are all the shoppers?" Summer wondered as the whole gang stopped and looked around and noticed that no one was in the mall.

"Nathan and I will go check around and we will be back in 10 minutes." Haley told the group and pulled Nathan away. They started to walk around the dark mall and each time they turned a corner they noticed that the stores were all closed.

" Hmm… I wonder what up?" Nathan questioned nobody in particular, "Haley? Where are you?" he looked around for her but he couldn't find her. He started worrying, _what if she is lost or someone took her._

"Nate, I am right here I just check the doors and they are all locked…WE ARE LOCKED IN!!" Haley said breathlessly, "We should go back and tell the group." She grabbed his arm once again and ran back to Summer and Seth who were sitting on a couch in the IKEA store.

"Hey, Umm… We are locked in…" Haley stated.

"Like locked in, locked in… like for the night?" Summer asked, she had a "Brooke" gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah.. Locked in, locked in!" Haley said again.

"I better go find Brooke and Lucas and tell them…" Summer said then paused, "On second thought ill wait until they come back from the bed section or maybe it was the Change Rooms again I dunno but I am not walking in on that." With that Summer shivered at the thought of Brooke and Lucas in the change room.

Haley and Nathan started to laugh when they heard Brooke and Lucas coming over to them.

"Hey guys, Whats up?" Brooke asked the group.

"WE ARE LOCKED IN FOR THE NIGHT!!! AHHHH!!!! Oh and did you have fun with Luke in the change room…" Haley jumped up and down and Brooke started blushing.

"What were locked in?!" Lucas replied saving Brooke from an awkward explanation.

"Yea! Isn't that so cool!" Haley said as she kept jumping up and down until Nathan held her down and wrapped his arm around her to keep her still.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Seth asked the group.

Brooke came up with an idea, "Is there like a make-up section in this mall? Cause if there is then Oh My God!!! We can do makeovers on the guys…"

All the guys looked terrified except for Luke since he had already experienced makeovers being friends with Haley when they were younger so he was use to it. There was a collective groan from the guys and a squeak from Haley and Marissa and Summer thought it would be a good idea so they got the group to walk into one of the shops that was full with Makeup.

"Who is the lucky first contestant…" Summer joked.

"I want to do my own boyfriend…" Brooke added, "So how about we each do our own and then show them off.

"What will we get for doing this?" Nathan questioned.

"Umm you will be able to pick after we finish ok?" Haley told Nathan, "Now be a good boy." She gave him a chaste kiss then got to work picking out eye shadow, lip stick, mascara and so on. She decided that green eye shadow would accentuate his eyes. For lips she picked a sheer baby pink. She put eye liner and mascara on him and even painted his nails a bubble gum pink.

Over in another part of the shop Summer was having fun picking out colors for Seth.

"Hmmm… a dark blue eye shadow … Nahhh.. I think I will go with pink for you…." Summer thought aloud as she looked at the hundreds of shades of colors until a hot pink one 'called her name'.

"Now for Lip colour… a clear gloss with a hint of hot pink… Hmm I like that… and Seth it tastes like cranberry…" Summer skillfully put on the lip gloss and then she got hot pink nail polish.

_I wander what Marissa is doing on Ryan. _Summer thought.

"So Ryan… am I going to be at your service at the end of this 'torture'?" Marissa questioned him as she straddled him in his chair and put on some navy blue eye shadow then eye liner.

"Hell ya… you think I went through this for nothing…" Ryan bursted but then saw the smirk on Marissa face, "What's so funny baby?"

Marissa got off his lap to get lip gloss which she chose to be a darkish pink and she got dark red nail polish before getting back on his lap.

"Nothing baby. You just look really cute with eyeshadow." She replied and smiled.

"well don't think I will wear this again." Ryan said.

Marissa leaned in and starting kissing him and nipping his bottom lip until it turned into a make out session and his hand was sneaking up the back of her new tank top.

"Tisk, Tisk." Marissa said and she got back to work putting on lip gloss and nail polish as Ryan sulked.

"Baby, you started that, No Fair." Ryan complained and when Marissa looked into his face she couldn't help but laugh he looked really cute with a pout.

Over in another corner of the shop Lucas wasn't putting up nearly as much as a fight as Ryan actually he put up no fight and suggested that baby blue was a better colour then baby pink which scared Brooke.

"Boyfriend… you are not supposed to know these things.. are you gay?" Brooke questioned.

"No, I am not gay but thanks for asking, Haley use to give me makeovers when I was younger and I learned that if I didn't fight then they were over quicker." Lucas laughed at Brooke's astonished look.

"Hmmm I see now anyways it still scares me that you know your color is pale blue but I'll take your word." Brooke said and picked up a blue eye shadow, black mascara, eyeliner and ruby red lip gloss with matching nail polish.

Twenty minutes later she was finished and so was everyone else. They decided that they would get the guys to show their makeovers one by one. First Nathan went and the girls were surprised how he actually looked ok with make up on. Sure they thought he looked better without it. Then Seth went and the girls whistled and laughed. He looked adorable up in front of then totally embarrassed. Ryan turned around and the girls commented on his makeup and said he should wear it more often which earned them a death stare from him. Finally Lucas turned around with more confidence than the others and he said he picked the colors out which made everyone laugh.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for not posting more often… I have been busy with school and In October my dog passed away because was hit by a car and so I have been busy with plans of getting a new dog…** **REVIEW!!!**

**COMING NEXT: Truth and Dare and the boys are up to something….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooo… yup it's me again :P thank you everyone so far for reviews… I hoped I would have got more but maybe with more chapters more people will read it… anyways enough of my rambling … though I might add some great news that is going to happen in my life.. I GOT A PUPPY!!!! One change in the chapter instead of the boys doing something for the girls the boys and girls combined minus Naley are up to something.. Anyways I will start my chapter….**

"Wow, that was hilarious doing the makeovers!!!" Brooke laughed and got an all around agreement from the girls as the boys looked sad.

"Sorry Guys! Here you can pick what we do next." Haley gave a kiss to Nathan and he snuck his arm around her waist.

"Hmmm… Truth and Dare???" Lucas winked at Brooke when he said it.

"They can't even think about Truth and Dare without thinking dirty thoughts… wow!" Ryan exclaimed and wrapped his arm around Marissa who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Babe, 'member when we started dating… we couldn't keep our hands off each other ." Ryan continued but in her ear making Marissa's spine tingle.

"Ry, I would have to say it was more you than me, not to say that I did not love it because believe me I did!" Marissa whispered back as she snaked an arm around his neck and started to pull him towards her but she was cut short by Seth.

"Sweet! I love Truth and Dare!! Where will we play it? How about that main department store since it has food and also other cool things like a blow up superman model."

They all laughed at Seth but thought it was a good idea so they made it up a floor and walked to the three story department store. They were all sitting on a bed when Brooke squeaked. Everyone looked over and then notice the cause, Lucas had poked her in the side and now he wore a funny grin.

"Not Funny, Broody!" Brooke pouted and Lucas fell for it so he beckoned her on to his lap and hugged her from behind while kissing her neck. He whispered something in her ear and a grin appeared on her face. She exclaimed, "BROODY… you're a bad boy…" and lightly swatted his leg.

"Enough of this! Either get a room or stay and play Truth and Dare!" Exclaimed Nathan to the cuddling couple who was obviously whispering naughty sayings in each other's ear. Brookes face brightened at the idea of 'getting a room' but then Lucas hugged her tighter and whispered, "Cheery there is time for that later" then he said a little louder so Nathan could hear, "I think Nate boy need 'some' if you get my drift." Haley blushed profusely and Nathan threatened to castrate Lucas.

"How about we start that game of Truth and Dare?" Ryan offered noticing that if he didn't say something then they would never get to doing anything.

"Chino's right." Seth piped.

"'I'll go first," Marissa added and when everyone agreed she said, "Sum, Truth or Dare?" Summer smiled and said dare, "Hmm ok dare give a lap dance, you can pick who but it can't be Seth." Summer thought for a second about what Marissa said.

"Ok, I'll give Chino one since when I met him I was thinking along those lines." Summer laughed at the look Marissa gave her, "Riss, don't worry he's all yours." The two girls hugged then Summer got up and shimmed over to Ryan. Ryan was blushing and everyone was laughing, Summer leaned over pretending to give Ryan a view of her boobs before turning around and beginning the lap dance. In about two minutes everyone was laughing so hard that Summer had to stop.

"Ok… it's my turn… I knew you loved that Chino…" Summer said between fits of laughter. When she caught her breath she continued, "So it's my turn, Lucas it's your lucky day, Truth or Dare?"

Lucas pretended to think then said in a jeopardy voice, "I'll take Dare for 500." Everyone chuckled.

"Ok Mr. Jeopardy, I dare you to tell Haley about an undying love you have for her." Summer smirked knowing Lucas and Haley were like Brother and Sister.

"Ewww… well a dare is a dare ok…" Lucas was more talking to himself than anyone else as Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss and a hug before Lucas kneeled before her.

"My One and Only Haley, you are the apple of my eye, the love of my life. Your Flaxen Hair and golden eyes your gorgeous smile and luscious skin. I love you so dearly." Lucas said with a straight face and an endearing smile. Everyone was surprised at the seriousness of it until Haley burst out laughing and Lucas broke out in a smile and chuckled.

"That was probably just as bad for Hales as it was for me, Love you as a sister Hales." Lucas said quickly then declared it was his turn. "Hmm who shall I pick next," he pretended to pause and think, "Brooke…"

**Sorry to stop the story so quickly I am just going up to my cottage and I am staying up there for most of the summer so I will write a couple more chapters and then post them whenever I have time which might be in August or Early September… So Sorry… please continue to read my story ******


	5. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Hey Guys,

Its been a while… I have not forgotten the story its just I have major writing block and then I started a couple other stories. One for Lost and another one for CSI. IF you want me to continue this story just tell me and I am totally up to ideas so just send your idea's my way.

Sorry for the 2 year hiatus.

Julia


End file.
